AMAR DE NUEVO
by Runie-Lovegood
Summary: Un nuevo miembro lleag a la Orden y desde el primer momento Sirius siente algo por ella......Dejen reviews
1. Un nuevo miembro en la Orden

CAPITULO 1: Un nuevo miembro en la Orden  
  
* * * *  
  
Todo parecía silencioso en la casa, el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix nunca había estado tan tranquilo pero a la larga esa inusual paz no podía ser buena. Sirius Black seguía escondido en la casa, no podía arriesgarse a ser visto y llevado de nuevo al horrible Azkaban. Estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando escuchó como tocaban a la puerta. Abrió y se encontro con su mejor amigo Remus Lupin y a Tonks, otra de los miembros de la Orden.  
  
-.¿Qué haceis aquí? Preguntó Sirius con algo de resentimiento en la voz, se sentia mal por no poder hacer nada para la orden.  
  
-. Dumbledore nos ha mandado que esperemos aquí. Dijo Remus solamente.  
  
-. ¿Qué espereis a que? Insistió.  
  
-. Va a llegar un nuevo miembro a la Orden. Dijo Tonks sonriente.  
  
-. ¿Quién?  
  
-. No la conoces, es sobrina de Moody, acaba de regresar del Amazonas donde ha estado estudiando Artes Oscuras. Explico Remus acercando las manos al fuego de la chimenea que él mismo había hecho aparecer con su varita.  
  
-. ¿Sobrina de Moody? Pues como se parezca a su tio... Dijo Sirius convirtiendo su risa burlona en un bostezo ante la mirada fulminante de Tonks.  
  
-. Yo la conocí, es muy simpática. Replicó ella.  
  
-. Yo no he dicho lo contrario.  
  
-. Mirad, creo que ya viene -Murmuró Remus y casi al instante apareció junto a ellos una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes.  
  
-. Bienvenida a la Orden Dana. Saludó Tonks  
  
La mujer sonrió y fue como si algo hubiese paralizado el cuerpo de Sirius. Dana no era para nada como se la había imaginado, ella era guapa y parecía agradable. -. Sirius ¿no saludas? Preguntó Remus. Este reaccionó como despertando de un sueño y estrechó la mano de Dana.  
  
-.E..encantado. Tartamudeó. Pero ¿qué le estaba pasando? Desde cuando había sido él tímido con las mujeres... pues nunca.  
  
Todos se dirigieron entonces a la cocina de la vieja casa, al parecer Dana y Tonks tenían mucho de qué hablar...  
  
-. ¿Qué te parece? Preguntó Remus dando un sorbo a su cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
-. ¿Es adoptada? Preguntó Sirius sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima.  
  
-. No que yo sepa - Contestó Remus divertido- ¿Por qué?  
  
-. No, por que Moody es.... y ella es.... y ¿son familia?. Contestó Sirius. A Remus le dio tal ataque de risa que tuvo que salir de la cocina.  
  
-. Pero bueno... - Masculló Tonks- ¿qué le diste de beber?  
  
Sirius se encogió de hombros y Tonks se marchó fuera de la cocina.  
  
-. Esta casa es perfecta como cuartel secreto. Murmuró Dana inspeccionando las paredes con sus brillantes ojos verdes.  
  
-. Es la casa de mi madre. Explicó Sirius intentando decir algo inteligente.  
  
-. Ya.. Contestó ella, era obvio que su propósito había fracasado.  
  
Entonces Tonks se asomó de nuevo por la puerta con expresión divertida.  
  
-. Sirius, ¿puedes enseñarle a Dana su habitación? Me temo que Remus no se encuentra bien....  
  
Sirius acompañó a la recién llegada hasta una de las habitaciones sobrantes.  
  
-. Bueno aquí es, no te preocupes si oyes ruidos, el suelo cruje y tal vez ese odioso elfo doméstico quiera fastidiar a la nueva invitada. Dijo Sirius señalando una gastada puerta al final del pasillo.  
  
-. Gracias Sirius.  
  
-. Si.... bueno, si necesitas algo... me lo pides. Dijo él con dificultad. Ya se iba a marchar cuando Dana le llamo.  
  
-. Y ¿dónde está tu habitación? Preguntó.  
  
-. ¿Qué?  
  
-. Lo digo por si.... necesito algo.  
  
-. Esto.... está... abajo. Dijo Sirius, y con una extraña sensación en el estómago se marchó.  
  
* * * *  
  
¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado, dejenme reviews... Las opiniones de la gente siempre inspiran nuevas ideas.... Besos a Barbara my best friend!!!  
  
No dejen de leer el siguiente capítulo, prometo mucha emoción.... 


	2. La misión de Sirius

CAPITULO 2 : La misión de Sirius.  
  
* * * *  
  
A la mañana siguiente Sirius se despertó con Remus roncando en la cama de al lado. La habitación estaba bañada por un suave resplandor dorado.  
  
-. Levanta dormilón.Dijo Sirius agitando a su amigo por el hombro.  
  
-. ¿Qué hora es? Preguntó Remus más dormido que despierto.  
  
-. Las 9.  
  
-. Vaya... Tonks y yo tenemos que irnos a otra misión. Advirtió este.  
  
-. ¿Y qué haréis con Dana? Preguntó Sirius vistiéndose.  
  
-. Oh! ¿no te lo dije? Ella se quedará contigo.  
  
-. ¡¿Quéee?!  
  
-. Tranquilo solo será por una semana. Dijo Remus con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
-. No lo dirás en serio.  
  
-. Claro q lo digo en serio, tenemos que ir a Hogwarts.  
  
-. No eso no, lo de que Dana se quede aquí...  
  
-. También va en serio. Contestó Remus sin darle importancia.  
  
-. Remus tu me conoces muy bien, ¿tu sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer en una semana? Dijo Sirius algo desesperado.  
  
-. Se supone que te conozco pero empiezo a dudar , si no supiera como eres me preocuparía...  
  
Sirius se derrumbó de nuevo sobre su cama ya completamente vestido.  
  
-. Sirius, tranquilo, ya verás que rápido pasa una semana -Dijo Remus y se levanto para salir del cuarto- Y si pasa algo pues mejor, ya va siendo hora amigo!  
  
Sirius le tiró una almohada que dio a la puerta cuando Remus la cerró, se levantó y bajó a desayunar...  
  
Justo una media hora despues Remus y Tonks se marcharon y Sirius y Dana se quedaron solos en la casa.  
  
Ella leía un pesado libro con la portada negra de cuero y Sirius subió al piso superior para sacar de un armario a un pesado boggart que no queria salir de alli.  
  
-. Alohomora. Gritó y la puerta del armario se abrió, al principio un enorme dementor salió pero al instante se convirtió en una réplica exacta de Dana.  
  
-. ¿Pero que...? Sirius se preguntó como ese estúpido boggart se había convertido en Dana, él no le tenía miedo.  
  
-. Riddíkulo. Exclamó Sirius y el boggart-Dana se convirtió al instante en una bruja vieja, vestida de arapos y con berrugas. Sirius se rió y el boggart se convirtió en una lechuza que salió volando por la ventana.  
  
-. Bravo. Dijo una voz detrás de Sirius.  
  
-.¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? Preguntó él, se había puesto rojo.  
  
-. El suficiente como para saber que me tienes miedo. Dijo ella con una extraña sonrisa.  
  
-. Yo no te tengo miedo.  
  
-. El boggart no decía eso.  
  
-. El estúpido boggart debía de estar enfermo, su instinto para captar los temores estaba un poco averiado. Aclaró el .  
  
-. Vale, si tu lo dices....  
  
Sirius intentó salir de la habitación pero Dana le cortó el paso.  
  
-. No debes temerme, no muerdo. Dijo ella y finalmente dejó salir a Sirius que cada vez se sentía más atrapado en esa casa...  
  
Hola a todos  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capi...  
  
No os perdais el siguiente y dejad reviews porfa....... 


End file.
